


2. Watermelon Sugar

by brokenes



Series: Teen Wolf Challenge (Fine Line Album - Harry Styles) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Student Derek Hale, College Student Stiles Stilinski, Cute Ending, Derek and Stiles go on a romantic getaway, Derek and Stiles go swimming, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mild Smut, No Angst, Picnics, Romantic Derek Hale, Romantic Stiles Stilinski, Skinny Dipping, Some Humor, Song: Watermelon Sugar (Harry Styles), Songfic, Stiles Stilinski Saves The Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenes/pseuds/brokenes
Summary: Stiles books himself and Derek their first romantic getaway. So, when they accidentally end up on a nude beach, they decide to make the most out of it. And they kind of succeed.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Teen Wolf Challenge (Fine Line Album - Harry Styles) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826380
Comments: 5
Kudos: 134





	2. Watermelon Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> The gifs used aren't my own so credit to their owners!

Derek was spreading the beach towels on the sand, putting the water bottle a place they could reach without having to get up. Stiles took off his shirt, laid down on his towel, and put his sunglasses down, to avoid having to see something he wasn’t prepared for.

“ Our first romantic getaway and you take us to a nude beach. Excellent work, Stiles, really.” Derek rolled his eyes, sitting down on the towel that was further away from the rest of the people. It was Stiles’ fault they were there anyway, why did Derek have to suffer for it?

“ Hey, it didn’t say **_anywhere_** on the website that it’s a nude beach. How the hell was I supposed to know?” Stiles huffed, irritated because – seriously? A fucking nude beach? What were the odds?

“ I don’t know, but for someone whose shtick is research, you were clearly sloppy with this one.” Stiles went to roll his eyes, when they caught a 60-year-old man, with his swimming shorts off, skipping to the water, and Stiles’ eyes widened, a repeated mantra of _oh hell no, nope, nope, fuck no_ sounding, as he turned away from the people all together, choosing to deal with Derek’s teasing rather than the haunting view. Derek laughed so hard, he made a snorting sound.

“ You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Stiles lifted his eyebrows, more amused than anything else.

“ Oh, I’m definitely enjoying watching you squirm. The view though, not so much. Here, sit up and let me put some sun block on you.”

“ Okay, **_mom_**.” Stiles obliged despite his unenthused response. Derek put some sun block onto his back, started massaging it to allow the skin enough time to absorb it.

“ Your dad told me about that time you went swimming with Scott and fell asleep on the beach, and got so badly burned, you cried all the way home. He said you suggested sleeping standing up, like a horse, because touching on any surface hurt too much.”

“ It is ridiculous that you know that. I seriously need to do something about this thing with you and my dad, it’s not working for me.” Derek slowed at the curve of Stiles’ shoulder. He’d been working out lately, growing into his body, muscling up, and it was doing things to Derek. He was always attracted to Stiles, there was nothing about him that he ever thought of changing, but now – there was an edge to him, something a little extra, and it turned Derek on in all sorts of ways. He leaned in, kissed the back of Stiles’ neck, bit down on the skin there. Stiles’ chills were immediate, delicious.

“ He loves me.” Derek whispered against Stiles’ skin. Stiles flailed, squirmed, pulled away from Derek.

“ Stop that, here, let’s switch.” Stiles circled around Derek, so that he was the one facing his bare back. Derek handed the sun block over, biting his lips to stop from smiling too wide.

“ He really does love you, like, a lot. It makes me kind of jealous, cause you’re like perfect in his eyes.”

“ **_Just_** in his eyes?” Derek tilted his head upwards, batting his eyelashes at Stiles. Stiles chuckled, shook his head, as he leaned down for a kiss.

“ And in mine, you absolute sap.” Derek’s grin was instantaneous, so joyful, you couldn’t see it and not feel like everything would be okay.

“ So, do you want to eat something new? I packed a lot of fruits, watermelon, cherries, strawberries. I have mini sandwiches too in case you were in the mood for something salty.” Derek suggested, rummaging through the picnic basket. Stiles wet his lips in anticipation, his stomach giving a growl as if reminding him that he was hungry.

“ I can go for some watermelon.” Stiles pulled his hand out, where Derek put a slice of watermelon. Derek went for the bowl of cherries for himself. It was serene, both of them eating next to one another, Derek taking a bite out of Stiles’ watermelon, Stiles taking one of Derek’s cherries. It almost didn’t feel like they were in an extremely awkward situation, with people’s uncensored private areas always by the corner of their eyes.

“ Do you want to go skinny dipping?” Stiles suggested, watching as Derek’s eyebrows immediately shot up, a cherry between his teeth, stopping midbite.

“ **_Skinny dipping_**?”

“ I mean, that’s basically swimming since we’re already here, but – yeah, let’s just try to make the most of this.”

“ What are we, 14?” Derek scoffed, swallowing the last cherry. Stiles shrugged, stood up to take off his shorts. Right as they slid past his V-area, Derek was following suit, chasing him into the water, with his resounding squeal echoing around them.

Stiles started splashing Derek when he felt him catch up, but Derek leapt forward, took Stiles with him as they both sank under, and when they came up, Stiles’ arms were around Derek’s neck, his legs circled around his waist, and their lips only disconnecting to spit out the salty water they’d accidentally inhaled. Stiles’ breath tasted of the watermelon he ate, as he huffed and puffed against Derek’s skin, always giving it his all even when it was something as simple as kissing. Stiles always put more behind it, poured more into it, made it feel like something so much more. It used to freak Derek out at first, because everything meant something with Stiles, and it was overwhelming. There were times when Derek felt like what he had to offer didn’t come anywhere near what Stiles was so willingly giving, and he’d start to pull away, lash out, resist, but Stiles always understood, caught on, took it like a fucking soldier. He knew that Derek hadn’t been loved before, not really, and when he’d thought he’d been in love, it’d always backfired, turned into something worse than hate. But he also knew that when Derek loved, when he allowed himself to, it was something that romantic novels were written about, that words could run out trying to explain it, before it did. And he believed in that – believed in Derek – until slowly, carefully at first, then all at once, Derek started to as well. Had no other choice but to believe.

Everyone was all for it, when Derek announced that he and Stiles were dating during one random pack meeting. The sheriff breathed out so deep, so loud, like he’d been holding his breath in anticipation of this happening for a long time. Although, they didn’t necessarily need anyone’s approval, it was comforting to know that they were supported like that, rooted for. Things starting becoming a lot simpler after that, easier in a way not many things were for Stiles and Derek. They spent the nights at Derek’s house mostly, and when the sheriff had night shifts, then they’d crash at the Stilinskis. Stiles had his college work studying Criminology, and Derek had his, studying English Literature. They had pack meetings once a week, pack outings twice a month, and date nights whenever they had the time for it. Whenever any new threats were in town, Stiles and Derek would go out there and they would fight, knowing that each of them had to come home for the other. So, the one time that Stiles got shot in the chest, a little too close to the heart for anyone’s comfort, Derek was **_pissed_**. He stayed with him for the two weeks it took to recover, but didn’t speak a single word. Then, they got the all-clear, and Derek started yelling so loud, that even the sheriff decided to bail. It was a rough day for Stiles and Derek, because Derek felt like he was on the verge of losing again, and loss was a crazy trigger for him. Because he couldn’t lose Stiles, not after he’d gotten so used to having him, to doing life and doing love with him. And Stiles had been reckless, he wouldn’t argue there, he’d gotten cocky for barely a minute, but that was all it took for the hunters to shoot him half to death. Stiles apologized for at least 3 months after, promised never to do anything like that again. And he kept his word.

“ I love you.” Derek whispered when Stiles took too long to catch his breath. Stiles’ grin was instantaneous, sweet and so welcoming.

“ And I love you.” Stiles said it back, with no hesitation, no second thoughts. “ Now, come on, sourworlf, I’ll get on your back and you take us a bit further into the water.”

“ You have **_got_** to stop calling me that.” Derek waited until Stiles situated himself, to circle his arms backwards around his butt, hold him up a little but also to secure him, make sure he’d stay there.

“ But why? It’s the first nickname I’ve ever called you, don’t you think that’s romantic?”

“ What is it with you and your newly found obsession with romance? Isn’t this whole ordeal enough of a tell that it’s not for us?”

“ You mean, you and me, naked, swimming in the clear water, eating fruits and actually having a day to ourselves? Yeah, no, I don’t think it’s that bad.”

“ When you put it that way..” Derek feigned contemplation, before he squeezed Stiles’ butt. Stiles yelped, right as Derek dove, his hands releasing Stiles to be able to swim properly, not resurface immediately. Stiles still clung to his neck anyway. The water was so clear, they could see the sunlight as it broke against the surface, the clouds few and distant and so very white. Tiny fish were swimming around them, tickling Derek between his toes. It was – damn near perfect.

Derek waited until Stiles’ heartbeat started to quicken, before he swam upwards. Stiles hungrily inhaled, once, twice, before clearing the salt water away from his eyes. He chuckled when he found Derek’s matted head of hair in front of him.

“ Funny how the roles are reversed for once.”

“ What do you mean?”

“ I mean, usually when we’re in a situation involving bodies of water, I am the one carrying your ass to keep you from drowning to death.”

“ Hey, that only happened like, **_once_**. And I had full body-paralysis.”

“ It was twice, by the way, and – “ Derek’s eyes moved away from Stiles, his smile falling, as he took in the people jumping from shore, yelling out someone’s name. Stiles’ eyes skimmed the surroundings, until they fell on a floating body, that was being overtaken by a wave.

“ Derek, there, look.” Stiles pointed towards where he’d seen the body last, right as it resurfaced, further into the deeper water.

“ Okay, I’ll go, you swim back to shore.”

“ Why can’t I go?”

“ This isn’t a competition, Stiles.”

“ Right, so I should go, since I’m the better swimmer, and you can go back to shore.”

“ You’re not the better swimmer just because you saved me once when I was physically unable to move anything!”

“ But I’m faster!”

“ And I’m stronger!”

“ Derek!”

“ Stiles.”

“ Fuck, okay fine! I’m going back to shore.” Stiles made a point to beat his legs against the water extra hard, hoping that some of the water would get in Derek’s eyes or nose or something. He looked between strokes, watching as Derek effortlessly swam towards the unconscious figure. He was almost by the shore, when Derek finally reached the woman’s body, her face seemed to be facing the sky, which was good since she wasn’t in any immediate danger. He shook her, called out for her a few times, before taking her beneath one of his arms like her body was a swimming board, and he started swimming back with his free arm and legs.

“ She’s breathing.” He yelled loud enough for people by the shore to hear, to be reassured of her wellbeing. His voice seemed to have alerted her, because she started stirring, eyes reopening, and once they did, she noticed how she was in the middle of the water, completely naked, with a stranger’s arms around her, and she went **_ballistic_**. She started kicking and screaming and Derek was swallowing so much water in the process, it looked like maybe he would go under next. Stiles rolled his eyes, started swimming back towards him, if only to prove a point.

“ Fucking Derek always having to be stubborn for no reason and then fucking Stiles has to save the fucking day when a whole issue could have been avoided, but no one ever fucking listens.” Stiles murmured to himself between intakes of air, until he finally reached Derek and the lady.

“ Hey, don’t worry, you’re safe. You were almost drowning and the water was taking you away from the shore, but Derek here, got to you and was trying to get you back to land, safely. Don’t worry, you’re okay.”

“ And who are you? Are you two ganging up on me? Oh my God, you’re with him! Help! Somebody help!”

“ We **_are_** helping. Let’s just all get out of the water and then we’ll explain everything.”

“ I’m not going anywhere with you. I know how to swim, I never would have drowned. I don’t remember what happened. Did you do something to me? Did you drug me or erase my memory? Are you trying to seduce me?”

“ Sed – lady, come on.” Stiles could have pulled his hair out in frustration, that woman was driving him so mad. She was maybe in her fifties, and Stiles wasn’t an ageist or anything, but the entire situation was all sorts of fucked up, and that lady was acting like she was a bombshell who couldn’t possibly be around men without them lusting over her.

“ Okay, listen, we don’t – we’re together. See?” Stiles kissed Derek smack on the lips. “ He’s my boyfriend. This isn’t – we don’t want anything sexual here. We just want to help you get back to shore safely and we can call it a day, okay?” The woman still looked skeptical, looking between Stiles and Derek, before nodding weakly.

“ I still don’t know what’s the right thing to do here. Like – do we let her swim ahead of us? Or do we go first?” Derek whispered into Stiles’ ear, not wanting to creep the woman out anymore.

“ This is a damned if you do, damned if you don’t type of thing. Let’s just swim in front of her, because it’s better to expose ourselves like that rather than being the assholes that wanted to enjoy the show.” Derek seemed to agree, awkwardly swimming away from the lady. Stiles made sure she was good to go, before following, occasionally pausing to allow her the time to able to keep up.

When they got to shore, the woman let Stiles and Derek grab an arm each, help her the few steps she had left, before she was handed some juice and a towel from the crowd that had been waiting by the beach. Her eyes then started inspecting their figures, as if she’d just realized what kind of situation they’d found themselves in. Everybody was naked. Everything was hanging. And they were two young, fit, muscular men who’d just howled her almost unconscious – naked – body out of the water.

“ Okay, I think we’re done here. Eat something because if you’re as good of a swimmer as you say you are, then your blood sugar probably went down and that’s why you started drowning.” Stiles spoke, clapping his hands to divert everyone’s attention from the specifics of each of their bodies, but it wasn’t working. When the lady started biting on her bottom lip, Stiles decided he was all the way done. He grabbed Derek’s arm, guided him away from the crowd, and towards where they’d left their belongings.

“ Are we – “ Derek started when Stiles went to put his clothes back on.

“ Yeah, I think that’s enough vacationing for one day.” Derek nodded, although he was starting to enjoy himself. Stiles didn’t look like he was up for a conversation though, so he didn’t give him one. He silently collected what was left of their stuff, handing Stiles a sandwich knowing that he’d want to take his frustration out on some comfort food. Stiles took it without hesitation, walking towards the car, and letting Derek carry the picnic basket. He then got into the passenger seat, without offering to drive, which was unlike him, but Derek decided to let him brood a little, seeing that he needed it.

Derek started flipping through radio stations, until he found one that was playing the new Harry Styles album. He knew that Stiles had a thing for him, and he was actually a fan of his music, so he let it play, hoping that it would win him a few extra points. From the way that Stiles’ lips started curving around a smile, Derek knew that it would. Stiles started humming along to one of the songs, his hands air-drumming to the beat. Derek loved seeing him like this – so loudly, fearlessly, comfortably himself. When the song ended, and the presenter started talking about the updated charts, Derek took that as an opportunity, to test the waters a little.

“ So, are we – like – fighting or something?”

“ No, we’re not.” Stiles gritted out, his mood souring again.

“ Then, how come you haven’t said a word to me since we saved that woman?” Stiles shrugged, still unwilling to share his reasons.

“ Hmm, could this be about me telling you to swim to shore and let me handle it?”

“ **_Fuck_** no, because guess who ended up saving both of your asses?” Stiles had a cocky grin plastered across his face, his eyes challenging, proud.

“ Fair enough. Although, I didn’t say it because I thought you couldn’t save that lady yourself, but – yeah, you did end up saving the day.” Stiles nodded, like he’d won a one-sided argument that Derek didn’t know to be a part of.

“ So, then, what is this about?”

“ It’s about you, flaunting your stuff around in front of that woman, after she made it **_very_** clear she was interested.” Stiles angled himself towards Derek, with his back against the window, and his arms flying everywhere to release his pent up anger.

“ Wait, what?” Derek considered a lot of reasons why Stiles’ spirits might have suddenly plummeted, but this wasn’t one of them.

“ Don’t act so surprised, her eyes were almost falling out of their sockets, when she saw you. She was chewing her fucking lips off as she was checking you out.”

“ You’re – you’re **_jealous_** , Stiles? This is what it is about?” Derek didn’t realize he was grinning, until Stiles told him to stop doing that, crossing his arms against his chest, and resting back, facing forward.

“ Stiles, come on,” Derek tried to take Stiles’ hand, but he shoved his arm away, all pouty and downright adorable. Derek rolled his eyes, parked by the side of the road. But Stiles still wasn’t co-operating.

“ Stiles, look at me.” Derek sort of asked but there was a demand layered in there. Stiles huffed, tilting his head towards Derek, without moving the rest of his body.

“ Do you really think I have eyes for anyone else?” Derek was a little hurt, feeling like Stiles didn’t trust him. Didn’t trust what they had together.

“ I don’t know. You’re just – fucking gorgeous. Fit in ways that are humanly impossible. And – I mean, I am not the most secure person in the world, so it’s kind of hard sometimes. To believe that you wouldn’t go out there looking for something that I don’t have.”

“ Stiles,” Derek was somewhere between horrified and wounded, as he laid a hand on Stiles’ face, physically turning it towards him, forcing his eyes to not shy away, “ I have been in love with you for **_years_** , Stiles. I – most of the time, I can’t even fucking believe you agreed to be with me, that you’re interested in **_me_**. You think you’re the weak link in this relationship? It’s not true. If anyone doesn’t compare to the other, then it’s me who loses in this equation. Every time. There is **_nothing_** that I need that you don’t have. There is no one more **_attractive_** in my eyes. I can’t even believe this is an actual conversation we’re having, are you kidding me? I would never risk what we have, not for anything.” Stiles looked pleased by Derek’s affirmations, his eyes losing some of the uncertainty behind them, his lips angling upwards with an award-winning smile, as he leaned in, taking Derek’s face in his hands, and kissing him like it was their very first time.

“ I love you.” Stiles groaned, when the kiss became more aggressive, less enough. He started stripping Derek out of his clothes, but Derek put a conscious hand to the one he had by his belt.

“ We could get arrested for this. Let me get us home. Give me like 7 minutes.”

“ 7 whole minutes?” Stiles batted his eyelashes, and Derek was a goner.

“ I can make it in 4. Now, sit, and let me drive.” Derek pushed Stiles back into his seat, immediately started driving, and true to his words, they made it home in a little under 4 minutes. Sure, they almost crashed at least a couple of times, but it was worth it, when Stiles pushed him against the door, started pulling at his hair, when he wasn’t opening his mouth wide enough. They ended up on the dining table, then the couch, then their bedroom. After that was the shower, then the bedroom again, which of course, meant another shower, and by the end of the night, they were completely wiped out, falling asleep without really meaning to.

The next day, they had a pack meeting, and lectures to attend, and everything went back to normal. When they were asked about their romantic getaway, they offered vague responses of it being more crowded than they would have assumed, but all in all, it had been nice. Until Stiles got a phone call, 6 weeks later, from his dad, screaming about how Stiles failed to mention that it was a nude beach, and now, the sheriff was stuck there with Melissa, and they had to **_uber_** there too, which explained the awkward looks in the back mirror and the wiggling eyebrows as the sheriff paid. Stiles laughed all the way home from college, until he told Derek, and they laughed for the rest of the night. Every time they remembered the panicked voice of his dad, the laughs became a little harder, lasted a little longer.

Stiles couldn’t look at his dad or Melissa for a week after without bursting into laughter. And as embarrassed as they got every time, they ended up laughing too.


End file.
